doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Arturo Mercado
Arturo Mercado Chacón (n. Veracruz; 8 de julio de 1947) es un reconocido actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por sus numerosos registros de voces y la habilidad de abarcar diferentes tipos de personajes. Él es padre del también actor de doblaje Arturo Mercado Leonel de Cervantes y estuvo casado con la también actriz de doblaje Magdalena Leonel de Cervantes. Biografía Egresado del Instituto Andrés Soler en 1961, empieza a trabajar en Teatro, Televisión, Radio y Doblaje; habiendo intervenido en películas de largo metraje tales como Bambi, en la que interpretó a Flor, La Telaraña de Carlota en la que interpretó al cerdito Wilbur, El Gato con Botas va al Oeste, Todos los Perros se Van al Cielo, interpretando al personaje principal, Mary Poppins doblando, actuando y cantando a Dick Van Dyke,Tom y Jerry: La Película, Amigos Inseparables, La Bella y La Bestia, el Rey León interpretando a Simba adolescente y adulto, Pulgarcita interpretando al golondrino Jackimo, Los Picapiedra; La Película interpretando a Pedro. En series de televisión "El Hombre de la Atlántida", dobló a Patrick Duffy, mismo actor de la serie "Dallas", "Spencer Investigador" al actor Robert Urich entre los más conocidos y actuales. Él ha interpretado muchos personajes animados clásicos tales como: Meteoro, Speedy González, el Pato Lucas, Bugs Bunny, Silvestre, Pepe Grillo, Rico Mac Pato, La ardilla Dale de "Chip & Dale", Winnie Pooh, el Castor de Winnie Pooh, el Pato Darkwing, el Gorila Joe "El Libro de la Selva", de la serie "Los Pitufos" interpreta a Tontín, Bromista, Fortachón, Pintor, Poeta, Guillermín, el Abuelo Pitufo y el Gato Azrael, de Muppet Babies a la Rana René y al Perrito Rufo, de Scooby Doo a Shaggy y al perrito Scrappy Doo, Pedro Picapiedra, a Yoda de Star Wars El cerdito Hamm de Toy Story 1 y 2, a Tántor de Tarzán, y el topo Moliere en Atlantis: el Paraíso Perdido. Dobla regularmente a George Clooney en la serie ER (Sala de Urgencias), y en películas como Batman y Robin, Un Día Muy Especial, la Gran Estafa y también regularmente Tom Hanks en peliculas como Milagros Inesperados y el Naúfrago. Trabajos Películas George Clooney: *''Doctor Douglas Ross'' en Sala de Emergencia (109 episodes, 1994-2009) *''Harry Pfarrer'' en Burn After Reading (2008) *''Jake Geismer'' en Intriga en Berlín (2006) *''Michael Clayton'' en Michael Clayton (2007) *''Danny Ocean'' en Ahora son 13 (2007) *''Danny Ocean'' en La Nueva Gran Estafa (2004) *''Miles'' en El amor cuesta caro (2003) *''Devlin'' en Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) *''Jim Byrd'' en Confesiones de una mente peligrosa (2002) *''Danny Ocean'' en La gran estafa (2001) *''Devlin'' en Spy Kids (2001) *''Capt. Billy Tyne'' en La tormenta perfecta (2000) *''Everett'' en ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) *''Archie Gates'' en Tres reyes (1999) *''Thomas Devoe'' en El pacificador (1997) *''Batman / Bruce Wayne'' en Batman y Robin (1997) *''Jack Taylor'' en Un día muy especial (1996) *''Seth Gecko'' en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) Jackie Chan: *''Passepartout / Lau Xing'' en La Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días *''Lu Yan'' en The Forbidden Kingdom (2008) *''Chon Wang'' en Shanghai Kid: En Londres (2003) *''Jimmy Tong'' en El smoking (2002) *''Buck Yuen'' en Espía por accidente (2001) *''Chon Wang'' en Shanghai Kid (2000) *''Inspector Lee'' en Rush Hour (1998) Frank Oz: *''Yoda'' en Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (2005) *''Yoda'' en Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (2002) *''Yoda'' en Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (1999) *''Yoda'' en Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (Primer Doblaje (1983) y Redoblaje) *''Yoda'' en Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (Primer Doblaje (1980) y Redoblaje) Tom Hanks: *''Tom Hanks'' en Los Simpson: La Película (2007) *''Carl Hanratty'' en Atrápame si puedes (2002) *''Chuck Noland'' en Náufrago (2000) *''Paul Edgecomb'' en Milagros inesperados (1999) Dennis Quaid: *''Sam Houston'' en El Álamo (2004) *''Cooper Tilson'' en Cold Creek Manor (2003) *''Jimmy Morris'' en The Rookie (2002) *''Nick Parker'' en Juego de gemelas (1998) Jonathan Pryce: *''Gobernador Wethearby Swann'' en Piratas del Caribe: El Fin del Mundo 2007) *''Gobernador Wethearby Swann'' en Piratas del Caribe: El Cofre de la Muerte (2006) *''Gobernador Wethearby Swann'' en Piratas del Caribe: La Maldición del Perla Negra (2003) Billy Dee Williams: *''Lando Calrissian'' en Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (Primer Doblaje (1983) y Redoblaje) *''Lando Calrissian'' en Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (Primer Doblaje (1980) y Redoblaje) William Hurt: *''Edward Walker'' en La aldea (2004) *''Angus Tuck'' en Eterna juventud (2002) Liam Neeson: *''Jean Valjean'' en Los Miserables (1998) *''Will'' en Leap of Faith (1992) Bill Murray: *''Steve Zissou'' en Vida acuática (2004) *''Bob Harris'' en Lost in Translation (2003) Gary Sinise: *Det. Jimmy Shaker en El rescate (1996) *''Milo'' en Albino Alligator (1996) Kurt Russell: *''Steve Stronghold'' en Super Escuela de Heroes (2005) *''Col. Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neil'' en Stargate: Puerta a las Estrellas (1994) Ray Liotta *''Jack'' en Wild Hogs *''Dean/Vinny'' en Heartbreakers Jeff Daniels: *''Buddy Noone'' en Blood Work (2002) *''Tnte. Joshua Chamberlain'' en Dioses y generales (1993) Richard Dreyfuss: *''David 'Dave' Whiteman'' en Un bagabundo con suerte (1986) *''Roy Neary'' en Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) Jeff Bridges: *''Charles Howard'' en Seabiscuit (2003) *''Kevin Flynn'' en Tron (1982) Tom Sizemore: *''Owen'' en Dreamcatcher (2003) *''McKnight'' en Black Hawk Down (2001) Will Patton: *''Quentin Glass'' en The Punisher (2004) *''Gordon Smallwood'' en Mensajero de la oscuridad (2002) John Goodman: *''Det. Jonesy'' en Poseídos (1998) *''Pedro Picapiedra'' en Los Picapiedra: La Película (1994) James Caan: *''Robert Deguerin'' en Eraser (1996, segunda versión) *''Paul Sheldon'' en Misery (1990, segunda versión) Harold Perrineau: *Michael Dawson en Lost (60 episodes, 2004-2008) *Link en The Matrix Reloaded (2003) John Hurt: *''Pr. Trevor 'Broom' Bruttenholm'' en Hellboy 2 (2008) *''Pr. Trevor 'Broom' Bruttenholm'' en Hellboy (2004) Willem Dafoe: *''Roland Sweet'' en The Aviator (2004) *''Barillo'' en Érase una vez en México (2003) Burt Young: *''Paulie Pennino'' en Rocky II (1979, primera version) *''Paulie Pennino'' en Rocky (1976, primera version) Otros papeles: *''Tyler'' en Los Lobos No Lloran (Charles Martin Smith) (1983) *''Gohan '' en Dragonball Evolution (Randall Duk Ki) *''El Jefe'' en Super Agente 86 *''Profesor Stephen Malley'' en Leones por Corderos (Robert Redford) *''Sam J. Bowden'' en Cape Fear (Nick Nolte) *''James Stevens'' en Lo que queda del día (Anthony Hopkins) *''Capitán Queenann'' en Los inflitrados (Martin Sheen) *''The Operative'' en Serenity (Chiwetel Ejiofor) *''Alex Gromberg'' en It Runs in the Famil (Michael Douglas) *''Drácula'' en Drácula (Gary Oldman) *''Michael'' en Michael: Tan solo un ángel (John Travolta) *''Buck''en Kill Bill Vol. 1 (Michael Bowen) *''Carlo Rizzi'' en El Padrino (Gianni Russo) *''Eugene Simonet'' en Pay It Forward (Kevin Spacey) *''Bobby DeLaughter'' en Ghost of Mississippi (Alec Baldwin) *''Jack Crawford '' en Red Dragon (Harvey Keitel) *''Donny Astricky'' en 60 segundos (Chi McBride) *''Conde Cagliostro'' en The Affair of the necklace (Christopher Walken) *''Dirk Simpson'' en Unconditional Love (Rupert Everett) *''Cardenal Roark'' en Sin City (Rutger Hauer) *''Seth Frank'' en Poder absoluto (Ed Harris) *''Leo'' en Arma mortal 4 (Joe Pesci) *''Michael Kitz'' en Contacto (James Woods) *''Paul Cicero'' en Goodfellas (Paul Sorvino) *''Dean Corso'' en The Ninth Gate (Johnny Depp) *''Paul Cooper'' en Sueños de un asesino (Aidan Quinn) *''Jim Olmeyer'' en American Beauty (Scott Bakula) *''Frank Sachs'' en Mejor... imposible (Cuba Gooding Jr.) *''CW Briggs'' en La maldición del escorpión de Jade (Woody Allen) *''Donald Rimgale'' en Backdraft (Robert De Niro) *''Stanley Motss'' en Wag the Dog (Dustin Hoffman) *''Billy Hayes'' en Expreso de medianoche (Brad Davis) *''Ray Carter'' en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (Robert Patrick) *''Peter'' en El favor (Bill Pullman) *''Satanás'' en End of days (Gabriel Byrne) (1 versión) *''John Herod'' en Rápida y mortal (Gene Hackman) *''Tank Sullivan'' en Space Cowboys (James Garner) *''Dr. Drayton'' en Revelaciones (Joe Morton) *John Bender (Judd Nelson) en The Breakfast Club (1985) *''President William Haney'' en My Fellow Americans (Dan Aykroyd) *''Harry Rex Vonner'' en Tiempo de matar (Oliver Platt) *''Earl Kellogg en Infierno bajo tierra (Stephen Lang)'' *''Ed'' en Hollywood ending (George Hamilton) *''Carlos'' en Infierno en la torre (Gregory Sierra) *''Charles Danner'' en Mystery, Alaska (Hank Azaria) *''Jim'' en Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn (Courtney B. Vance) *''Terry Swinton'' en El huracán (John Hannah) *''Howard Wade'' en Amor a segunda vista (David Haig) *''Deacon 'Deke' Kay'' en S.W.A.T. (LL Cool J) *''Jake Golden'' en Deseo mortal (Clive Owen) *''Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly'' en Newsies (Christian Bale) *''Gregor'' en Ronin (Stellan Skarsgård) *''Wesson'' en Flubber (Ted Levine) *''Ronnie Purnell'' en The Last Ride (Dennis Hopper) *''Nicholas 'Nick' Roth'' en Montana (Stanley Tucci) *''Arthur Ouimet'' en El juego que hizo historia (Elias Koteas) *''Capitán Howard Cheney'' en El coleccionista de huesos (Michael Rooker) *''Tío Morris'' en My life so far (Malcolm McDowell) *''Emile Duval'' en Taking Lives (Jean-Hugues Anglade) *''Harry Trimble'' en The Majestic (Martin Landau) *''Otis'' en Superman 2 (Ned Beatty) *''David Tobias'' en A Call to Remember (TV) (Joe Mantegna) *''Frank Chase'' en El hombre sin sombra (Joey Slotnick) *''Dan Buttersfield'' en Shopgirl (Sam Bottoms) *''Jim'' en Cupido motorizado (Dean Jones) *''Harry Whitney'' en Andre (Keith Carradine) *''Fray Felipe'' en La Leyenda del Zorro (Julio Oscar Mechoso) *''Paulie (voz)'' en Paulie *''Teddy (voz)'' en Inteligencia artificial *''Rick 'Wild Thing' Vaughn'' en Ligas mayores II (Charlie Sheen) *''Bert'' y Sr. Dawes Sr. en Mary Poppins (Dick Van Dyke) *''Scrappy Doo'' en Scooby-Doo (Scott Innes) *''General Losenko'' en Terminator Salvation *''Jeebs'' en Hombres de Negro *''Ben el sartiano'' y Gusano 1 en Hombres de Negro II *''Charles Howard'' en Alma de Héroe *''Gnomo'' en El Mago de Oz *''Baxter'' en Inspector Gadget 2 *''Peter Beaupre en Mi Pobre Angelito 3'' *''Eli Damaskinos en Blade II'' *''Malcolm X'' en Malcolm X *''Jols'' en El Rey Arturo *''Presidente'' en Hulk *''Doctor'' en Santa Cláusula *''Phil'' en La Guardería de Papá *''Reportero'' en Liberen a Willy 2 *''Baxter'' men El Inspector Gadget 2 *''Prfr. de francés'' en Código de Honor *''Ron Camp'' en Ace Ventura *''Nigel Bigalow'' en Beethoven 4 *''Ottis'' en Superman II *''Ignacio el caballo'' en La Telaraña de Charlotte *''Devlin'' en Mini Espías *''Gazu'' en Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas *''Pedro Picapiedra en TV'' en Firewall *''Asistente'' en Batman Inicia *''Técnico en lanzamiento'' en Superman Regresa *''Philip Watson y Enrique el cocinero'' en El Hombre Araña *''Hombre en elevador y Voces Diversas'' en El Hombre Araña *''Sacerdote'' en Titanic *''Remus Lupin'' en Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban (Cortos Promocionales) *''Barty Crouch'' en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego *''Horace Slughorn'' en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe *''Sr. Gottfried'' en Juegos Sexuales *''Edward Valmont y Narración'' en Juegos Sexuales 2 *''Director'' en El Diablo Metió la Mano *''Policía y Narración'' en Sé lo que Hicieron en el Verano Pasado *''Sr. Brooks'' en Todavía sé lo que Hicieron el Verano Pasado *''Stromboli'' en Geppetto *''Vox'' en La Máquina del Tiempo *''Frank'' en Osmosis Jones *''Daniel Brecht'' en Paranoia *''Hugh Campbell'' en El Mistero de la Libélula *''Milton'' en El Gran Truco *''General Magnus Kane'' en Princess Protection Program Películas Animadas *Ray en La Princesa y el Sapo *''Ham'' en Toy Story *''Ham'' en Toy Story 2 *''Bartholomew'' en Policías y ratones *''Pompadour'' en La película de Babar *''Bestia'' en La Bella y la Bestia *''Bestia'' en La Bella y la Bestia: Una Navidad Encantada *''El Ministro de la Primavera'' en Tinker Bell *''Tom'', Ferdinand, Gato pandillero 1 y Gato pandillero 3 en Tom y Jerry: La Película *''Simba'' (adulto) en El Rey León *''Simba'' en El Rey León II *''Simba'' en El Rey León III *''Gill'' en Buscando a Nemo (Willem Dafoe) *''Marvin, el marciano'' en Space Jam *''Shaggy y Marvin, el marciano'' en Looney Tunes: Back in Action *''Pedro Picapiedra'' en Los Picapiedra en las Rocas *''Pedro Picapiedra'' en Los Picapiedra y Piedrácula *''Pedro Picapiedra'' en Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra *''Frank'' en Osmosis Jones *''Tom Hanks'' en Los Simpson: la película *''Mustafa'' en Ratatouille *''Hutch'' en En busca del Rey Sol Hutch *''Rico McPato'' en Mickey Celebra la Navidad *''Flor'' en Bambi, segundo doblaje (su debut) *''Canguro'' en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia *''Jacquimo'' en Pulgarcita *''Director'' y Anciano 1 en Los Increíbles *''Mack'' en Cars *''Yoda'' en Star Wars: The Clone Wars *''Moliére'' en Atlántis el Imperio Perdido *''Chispa'' en La Dama y el Vagabundo II *''Weaver'' en Hormiguitaz *''Veloz'' en La Princesa Encantada *''Veloz'' en La Princesa Encantada II *''Veloz'' en La Princesa Encantada III *''Winnie Pooh'' en Las Aventuras de Winnie Pooh *''Tantor'' en Tarzán *''Tantor'' en Tarzán y Jane *''Anfitrión'' en Hércules *''Zar Nicolas Romanov'' en Anastasia *''Merlín'' en Shrek Tercero * Vendedor de flores en Cenicienta II * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo va a Hollywood * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y los Hermanos Boo * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y la Carrera de los Monstruos * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y la Escuela de Fantasmas * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo en Noches de Arabia * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo en la Isla de los Zombies * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y los Invasores Alien * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y la Persecución Cibernética * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y la Leyenda del Vampiro * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y el Monstruo de México * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo y el Monstruo del Lago Ness * Shaggy en Aloha, Scooby-Doo! * Shaggy en Scooby Doo y la Maldición de Cleopatra * Shaggy en Scooby Doo: Piratas a Babor * Shaggy en Scooby Doo y el abominable hombre de las nives * Shaggy en Scooby Doo y el rey goblin * Scrappy Doo en Scooby-Doo y los Hermanos Boo * Scrappy Doo en Scooby-Doo y la Carrera de los Monstruos * Scrappy Doo en Scooby-Doo y la Escuela de Fantasmas * Tintin en Tintin y el lago de los tiburones * Zaabon en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de Freezer contra el Padre de Goku * Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball Z: Los Rivales más Poderosos * Hoi en Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón * Gaetan Molière (Mole) en Atlantis: El imperio perdido *''Dr. Finkelstein en El extraño mundo de Jack Series de Televisión *''Robert "Bobby" James Ewing en Dallas *''Michael Dawson'' en Lost *''Karl Mayer'' en Esposas Desesperadas *''Pompadour'' en Babar *''Roy'' y Andre en Dinosaurios *''Norta'' en Hypernautas *''Hauptschein'' en Las Vegas *''Juez de Com. Morris'', Abogado de Amir y Kenneth Cleary en La Ley y el Orden *''Chuck'' en La Isla Misteriosa *''Walter'' en Automan *''Nick Russo'' en Blossom *''Gerald'' en Los Practicantes *''Juez'' en Dra. Quinn *''Luke'' en Los Dukes de Hazzard *''Dr. Doug Ross'' en E.R. Sala de Urgencias *''Sam Halliwell'' en Hechiceras *''James Sullivan'' en El Secuestro *''Sr. Foster'' en Dr. House *''Juez de apelaciones'' en La Niñera *''Cap. Cocinero'' en Es Tan Raven *''Ulises'' en Xena: la princesa guerrera *''Agente Rance'' en Alias Series Animadas *''Bugs Bunny'' (3ra voz) en Looney Tunes *''Pato Lucas'' (3ra voz) en Looney Tunes *''Taz'' (1ra voz) en Looney Tunes *''Shaggy'' en ¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás? *''Shaggy'' en Las nuevas películas de Scooby-Doo *''Shaggy'' en El show de Scooby-Doo *''Shaggy'' en El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo *''Shaggy'' en El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo *''Shaggy'' en Los 13 fantasmas de Scooby-Doo *''Shaggy'' en ¿Qué hay de nuevo Scooby-Doo? *''Shaggy'' en Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives *''Scrappy Doo'' en El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo *''Scrappy Doo'' en El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo *''Scrappy Doo'' en Los 13 fantasmas de Scooby-Doo *''Pedro Picapiedra'' (2da voz) en Los Picapiedra *''Pedro Picapiedra'' en El Show de los Pebbles y Bam-Bam *''Pedro Picapiedra'' en La Hora de los Picapiedra *''Pedro Picapiedra'' en El Show de los Picapiedra *''Pedro Picapiedra'' en Pedro Picapiedra y sus Amigos *''Pedro Picapiedra'' en El Nuevo Show Pedro y Pablo *''Pedro Picapiedra'' en Las Travesuras de los Picapiedra *''Genral Ernecio y Pedro Picapiedra'' en Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy *''Pedro Picapiedra'' en Harvey Birdman abogado *''Winnie Pooh'' (3ra voz) en Winnie Pooh *''Rico McPato'' en Pato Aventuras *''Pitufo Fortachón, Bromista, Tontín, Poeta (2ª Voz), Pintor (2ª Voz), Abuelo Pitufo, Pifufo Salvaje, Guillermin'' y Azrael en Los Pitufos *''Donkey Kong'' en Donkey Kong *''Rana René'' en Muppets y Muppets Babies *''Simba adulto'' en Las aventuras de Timon y Pumba *''Yoda'' en Star Wars:Clone Wars *''Yoda'' en Star Wars: Clone Wars 3D *''Flash'', Robin y Volcan Negro en The Superfriends *''General Ernecio'' en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy y Malo con carne *''Mueble o Algo'', Pedro Picapiedra, Simba y Scrappy Doo en La Casa de los Dibujos *''Pato Darkwing/Drake Mallard'' en Pato Darkwing *''Tex Avery'' en El Loco Mundo de Tex Avery *''Mosquito'' en El Show de la Pantera Rosa *''Emilio'' y Duque en La Abejita Hutsch *''Voz en laboratorio'' en Las Nuevas Locuras del Emperador *''Rocky'' en Las Aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín *''Dr. Nimnul'' en Chip y Dale al Rescate *''Diablo robot'' en Futurama *''Líder de ladrones'' en Las Chicas Superpoderosas *''Sr. Jonesy Pesky'' en Maggie una Mosca con Onda *''Bob en Bob el Constructor'' *''Yvon Ducharme en Yvon Del Yukón'' *''Valmont en Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan'' *''Papa'' en Phineas and Ferb *''Papa de andy (2da Voz)'' en Las locuras de andy *''Gruffi'' y Tummi Osos Gummi *''Artaco'' bots y bors Anime *''Meteoro en Meteoro'' *'' Sr. Sesseman'' en Heidi *''Babel de Centauro'' en Saint Seiya *''Kenji Tsukino'' en Sailor Moon *''Maestro Karin'' en Dragon Ball *''Maestro Karin'', Zaabon, 'Ulong'' (2da voz), Babidi y Bibidi en Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragón de 5 estrellas'' y Dragón de 7 estrellas en Dragon Ball GT *''Bruce Harper'' en Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 *''Científico'' y Operador 2 en Nadesico *''Dr. T'' y Norihota en Slam Dunk *''Abuelo'' en Yat 1 *''Narrador en Ghenma Wars'' * Motociclista Jerónimo en Mazinger Z (Único capítulo No. 76) * Ninkame en Naruto Direccion de Doblaje *Lost *Hulk *Santa Cláusula *Los Ángeles de Charlie al Límite *Hannah Montana *Cenicienta (Redoblaje) *Cenicienta II *El Hombre Araña *El Hombre Araña 2 *El Hombre Araña 3 *Juegos Sexuales *Juegos Sexuales 2 *El Diablo Metió la Mano *Sé lo que hicieron en el verano pasado *Todavía se lo que hicieron el verano pasado *Geppetto *Naúfrago *Las Nuevas Locuras del Emperador *La Máquina del Tiempo *Osmosis Jones *Atrápame si puedes *Tinker Bell Campamita *Maggie una Mosca con Onda *Paranoia *El Misterio de la Libélula *El Gran Truco *El Rey León II Videojuegos *''Jardiniero'', Profesor Pester, Dr. Patch y Bart en el juego de Xbox 360, Viva Piñata Comerciales * Froot Loops - (Tucan Sam, sus sobrinos y varios personajes) * Copa Toon - Pedro Picapiedra Trivia * Arturo Mercado Chacón es el único actor del elenco de doblaje original de los filmes de la trilogia de Star Wars que logro intervenir en el redoblaje de la trilogia hecho en 1997. * Mercado Chacón ha retomado con éxito dos personajes del actor Jorge Arvizu: Bugs Bunny y Pedro Picapiedra, convirtiéndose Mercado en la voz base del último. Sin embargo el personaje de Bugs Bunny fue dejado posteriormente a otros actores como Alfonso Obregón y Luis Alfonso Mendoza. * Arturo Mercado Chacón muchas veces ha tomado personajes de personas de la quinta edad o que demuestran mucha sabidura tal es el caso de: Yoda de Star Wars o personajes como Tio Rico en Patoaventuras. * En un episodio de La Casa de los Dibujos en donde el personaje de Simba del Rey León fue parodiado, la voz pertenecio a Mercado quien fuese el que interpretara al personaje en dicha película. Lo mismo paso en un capitulo de la misma serie en donde pasaron juntos Pedro Picapiedra y Scrappy Doo quienes también fueron interpretados por Mercado. *Actualmente un actor de doblaje muy reconocido debido a su admirada trayectoria, donde resaltan muchos personajes que marcaron época. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México